japanese_idol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx-X
Onyx-X '''(オニキス X), formerly known as Hello!Smiles (ローチケスマイルズ), is an all-girl idol group in Japan, produced by Takato E. Originally formed in 2011 as a Hello! Project cover group, Hello!Smiles got their fame from their I-Tunes digital single releases, their nationwide lives, and their Hello!Project covers. Their dance instructor is Manabi Aira's aunt, ALEX. ALEX was also their former producer until they became a major debuted group in 2013. October 1,2013, Hello!Smiles was invited to a Music Dragon special. There, Takato E himself announced that Hello!Smiles would be debuting under Takato Girls, through ALEX's permission, and that their official group name would be changed to "Onyx-X". Members Current Members *Takahashi Hirano (高橋平野; '''Leader) *Tamada Karen (玉田カレン; Sub-Leader) *Anri Tomomi (杏里智美; Sub-Leader) *Sakura (さくら) *Akashi Yuko (明石優子) *Red Star (赤色星) *Manabi Aina (まなびアイナ) *Abe Ryou (阿部亮) *Arashi Tsukimi (嵐月見) *Sugaya Yurina (菅谷ゆりな) *Ootomi Kara (音海カラ) *Hakata Nishi (博多西) Former Members *Aira (姶良) Left December 28,2013 *Miyaki Ayu (みやき鮎) - Left January 12,2013 *Pink Star (ピンクの星) - Left July 24,2013 *Wada Naomi (和田直美) - Graduated November 12, 2014 *Inrou Seira (印籠セイラ) - Graduated November 12, 2014 Memeber Nicknames All of the members have been assigned a nickname. They are often put on goods and are used to refer to the members. *Takahashi Hirano: Hiranobbi (平乗っ日) *Tamada Karen: Karekki (かれっき) *Anri Tomomi: Tomomo (友も) *Sakura: Sakucchi (さくっち) *Akashi Yuko: Yukoko (平乗っ日) *Red Star: Akacchi (赤 っち) *Manabi Aina: Biinu-chan (日犬ちゃん) *Abe Ryou: Ryoucho (量 ちょ) *Arashi Tsukimi: Tsutsu (津 津) *Sugaya Yurina: Yurin (ユリン) *Ootomi Kara: Karan (カラン) *Hakata Nishi: Nishitte (西って) History 2011 Onyx-x was formed in 2011 as a Hello! Project cover group on YouTube, with the name Hello!Smiles. After ten succesful covers (Seishun Bus Guide, Rival, Maji desu ka ska?!, Shortcut, Momoiro Sparkling, SHALL WE LOVE?, Renai Revolution 21, Heroine ni narou ka!, Yume miru 15 & Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game), the group's director and dance instructor, ALEX, decided to give them original songs. The songs were to be released on I Tunes only. September 8, Hello!Smiles uploaded their first music video, Gendai no Fashion no Joo!. It was their first original digital single, and was officially released on September 28. The song topped the charts at #1 on the Japan I Tunes. 2012 July 21, Hello!Smiles was invited to Music Japan to perform their sixth digital single (SUU~ITO School Girl!). This was their just major television appearance. October 15, Red Star's younger sister, who went by the stage name Pink Star, joined the group. December 28, Aira had left the group due to becoming a back dancer for the avex group CANDY APPLE♥. 2013: Major Debut Year January 12, Miyaki Ayu left the group. A few months later, she was introduced to the Hello! Project as a member of their Kenshuusei program. Her last digital single within the group, Sayonara, YakiYaki, was dedicated to her. July 24, Pink Star left the group. In August, she joined the Hello! Project group Ka-wa-ii!, and her real name was revealed (Tatsuki Maya.). However, Red Star's name is still unknown. May 16, Sugaya Yurina went on hiatus due to health problems. She did not return until December 1,2013. October 1, at a special Music Dragon episode that Hello!Smiles was invited to, Takato E announced that he would be producing the group, and officially adding them under the Takato Girls branch. The group's name was officially changed to Onyx-X. November 19, Onyx-X released their major debut single, Haru Saku/HELLO ONYX-X!/Stand out!. It reached #2 on the Oricon Charts, selling a total of 58,384 copies. 2014 Onyx-X's first TV show, LIVE ONYX, aired March 5. October 4, during an episode of LIVE ONYX, members Inrou Seira and Wada Naomi announced their graduations. Inrou was graduating in preparation for college, and Wada was graduating since her family was planning to move to America. November 12, a special live was held in honor of Inrou and Wada's graduations. This live was also the final event for both members. 2015 At their 2015 Spring Formal event, Tanaka and Anri were officially announced as Onyx-X's subleaders. Discography Albums= Studio *2013.12.28 UIDOLS * 2014.12.28 Onyx-X - Kabe no Meisei - 2 (オニキス - X 壁の名声 2) Digital *2011.12.29 HOT SHOT! NUMBER 1! (ホットショット！ナンバー1！) *2012.12.13 Security! (セキュリティ！) |-|Singles= Major *2013.12.23 Haru Saku/HELLO ONYX-X!/Stand out! (春咲く/ハローオニキスX!/Stand Out!) *2014.05.16 Bishojo Tantei (美少女探偵) *2014.08.23 Kizu Biyo / SPEED, SPEED, SPEED (傷美容/スピードスピードスピード) *2014.11.01 Baby do me Right! / Hijo ni Dokuji no Miryoku (Baby do me Right!/非常に独自の魅力) * 2015.03.06 Uragae Shite (裏返して) * 2015.07.24 Track Runner✩Star / Golden Musume (Track Runner✩Star / ゴールデン娘) Digital *2011.09.28 Gendai no Fashion no Joo! (現代のファッションの女王!; Modern Fashion Queen!) *2011.11.13 Friend on the Road! *2012.01.18 ZEE! Nippon (Z！日本; Japan-Z!) *2012.03.02 HANDS TOGETHER *2012.05.14 Watashi wa, Shin'ai Suru. (私は、親愛する.; To my Dearest) *2012.07.18 SUU~ITO School Girl! (スウィートスクールガール; Sweet School Girl!) *2012.09.28 9 Tsuki 28-nichi = Hello!Smiles Day (9月28日=こんにちは！スマイルズデー; September 28th=Hello!Smiles Day) *2012.11.13 Tapping Shoes,Snapping Fingers ~Onna Noko no Yabou~ (タップシューズ、指を鳴らす、女の子の野望; Tapping Shoes,Snapping Fingers ~Girl's Amibition~) *2013.01.08 Sayonara, YakiYaki (さようなら、焼き焼き; Goodbye, YakiYaki) *2013.03.01 We're Gonna March Now! *2013.05.13 MINI VAN! *2013.07.03 Eh!? Nani!? (え？何？; Eh!? What!?) *2013.09.28 BLOODRUN! |-|DVDs= *2013.12.31 Onyx-X Documentary 2013 ~Our History~ (オニキスXのドキュメンタリー2013〜私たちの歴史〜) *2014.04.17 Onyx-X Debut Live Tour 2014 ~ Anata no SECRET Watashi ni Oshie!~ (オニキスXのデビューライブツアー2014〜あなたの秘密の私に教え！〜) *2015.02.05 Onyx-X Sotsugyo Special Event 2014 ~Inrou and Wada Final Service~ (オニキス-X卒業スペシャルイベント2014〜印籠と和田決勝サービス〜) *2015.08.10 Onyx-X Spring Formal 2015 ~ Maturation ~ (オニキス-Xの春フォーマル2015〜成熟〜) Media TV Shows *2014.03.05-present LIVE ONYX! TV Dramas *2014.05 Kare no Kokoro - Part 1 - *2014.09 Kare no Kokoro - Part 2 - Theater *2015 Shinrou Shinpu no Shii - Onyx-X Musical - (新郎新婦の死- オニキス-Xのミュージカル- ) Trivia *Onyx-X's goal is to have the sound of an underground idol, while being mainstream idols themselves. This relates to the title of their first studio album, "UIDOL". * Every year, the members are all given a set of new colors. The only exception is Red Star, whose image color is always red, due to her stage name. *Most of the members knew each other from school or from their neighborhood. However: **Pink Star was added since she was Red Star's younger sister. The members saw the same amount of talent in Pink Star that they did in Red Star. **Takahashi and Tamada were added by Anri, who thought that they would play good leading roles in the group. They both met Anri at a C-ute concert in 2010, and had stayed in contact since. *Red Star and former member Pink Star are sisters. **Pink Star's real name (Tatsuki Maya) was revealed when she joined Ka-wa-ii!. However, Red Star's name had yet to be revealed. At the TIF15, she hinted that the first letter in her name is "S". Category:Onyx-X Category:Group Formations in 2011 Category:2013 Major Debut Category:Takato Girls